Full Circle
by cw2k
Summary: This is a short story involving Tanya, as she ponders her future. Chris and Jade soon discovers that family is something Tanya had been dreaming of. With their aid, she meets an up and coming member of Jade's army.
1. Tanya's Introduction

Full Circle

Tanya's Introduction

Long ago, after Shao Kahn took over Edenia, I was ordered by Queen Sindel to escort refugees into our realm. Unknown to me was that one of the refugees was actually the Elder God of the Netherrealm, Shinnok. He gave me a choice: Serve him or die. I chose to serve him. I served Shinnok for years, until one day in Outworld, I encountered Kano, leader of the Black Dragon criminal organization in Earthrealm. In the shadows, I witnessed him and Tremor about to kill a young man, but I stopped them and defeated them both. The man I rescued was none other than Chris Jones of Earthrealm. I took him to my camp and treated his injuries. I never encountered an Eaethrealmer as handsome as he. After treating him, we went to the tournament in Shao Kahn's Koliseum. Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei was taken away by Lin Kuei cyborgs. Soon after, we went to the wastelands and saw Kitana and Jade. Jade was my best friend and lover long ago, after helping me deal with the vile Tarkatan vermin. She was training to be one of Shao Khan's personal assassins. It was until she was appointed as general of Edenia's freedom fighters, which destroyed our relationship. I was jealous of her popularity, but in my mind, it was my own fault. As soon as Jade was alone, she was furious to see with Chris. My intuition told me that Kitana and Jade already scored with him. In fact, I remember spying on them only when he is with him. I plotted to have him for myself, and when we met again in the Living Forest,I convinced him that Edenia needs his help. I told him of my betrayal to Edenia on a quest for ultimate power. We fell in love that night. I witnessed Chris defeating Shao Kahn, but I disappeared. It was the last time I ever saw him. 20 years later, I found him wandering Outworld. I learned that he suffered amnesia after his cryo sleep. He explained to me of the Netherrealm War, in which he was ambushed by Reiko. We fell in love again that night. The next day, Chris was ambushed by the Black Dragon in Sun Do. Apparently, he was investigating for some strange activities. To his horror, I was with him. Once I told him of my plans, I ordered Kano to kill him, but Li Mei, a young villager, saved his life. Even more baffling is that Chris somehow escaped and we fought. His insults infuriated me, but unfortunately, the stab wound Kano "accidentally" gave me weakened me and I was defeated. Later on that night, something happened to me. A magical aura escaped my body. I woke up and there she was, my twin, my former self... In the morning, I changed my wardrobe to my MKX skin. I realized that Jade somehow knew of my betrayal to Chris and is out to kill me. I went to Edenia and convinced Sindel that I was cleansed. Afterward, she sent me back to Outworld. A few days later, Kano attacked and tried to rape me, but Chris stopped him. He didn't recognize me until I told him what happened. We soon allied with each other to find Jade. To my horror, she was a revenant, killed by my twin. Me, Chris and Kitana fought the demons and I eventually fought Jade, but she nearly killed had it not been for Chris knocking her out cold with his shotgun. We then took her to Edenia and she was cleansed by Sindel's ritual. The queen sent me once again to Outworld to Mileena and strike a deal with her and make her change her opinion on her grudge with Chris. But my twin beat me to it. Later, on Shang Tsung's island, I found myself corrupted again, worse than before. My twin successfully killed me. I was later cleansed by Sindel and the woman who rescued me was someone me and Jade discovered. Her name is Melody Jones, Chris's long lost daughter. She was training at the Homefront Warriors HQ and we told her of our affiliation with Chris. She was shocked beyond belief that he is still alive and we introduced her to him. So much emotion between the two was something I've never seen before. It was our gift to Chris for reuniting us after so long. Some years later, Jade had a son and two daughters. Chris Jr. Raven Jade and Tanya Camille. I often thought what would be like if I had what Jade has. I wonder if having my own family is in my future...


	2. Chapter 1

Full Circle

Chapter 1: My Dream

It was morning in Edenia, and I woke up first. I had a dream of having my own family, something Jade had with Chris. The thought made me cry.

"Tanya? Tanya, what's wrong?"

Jade woke up and held me close.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I had this dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"Jade, I want what you have. I dreamed of having my own family..."

The moment I said that, Jade suddenly understood.

"Are you serious, Tanya? Now that I think about it..."

"I have absolutely no problem with Tanya having her own family." Chris woke up, holding me from behind. "Jade, you know anyone who can help her?"

"I do exactly. I recently recruited a few new soldiers. In fact, Tanya, one of them was eyeing on you."

"Really? Who is he?

"His name is Jemarcus. If you want, I can introduce you to him. He told me, as Earthrealm would say, that he has a crush on you."

I felt elated. This Jemarcus has a crush on me? How is it that I had not known this? "Thank you, Jade, Chris, you know I still love you no matter what, and I'm so happy that you support me."

"Maybe in some years down the road, you two would get married and have a child of your own. The kids would have another child to play with."

"Maybe..."


	3. Chapter 2

Full Circle

Chapter 2: It Was Destiny

After breakfast, Jade and Chris took me to Jade's battalion. We visited Jemarcus's chambers. He was putting on his battle armor and is ready to defend Edenia.

"Jemarcus."

"General."

"At ease, soldier. I understand that you have a crush on a certain someone. Ready to meet her?"

I was nervous. Jade signaled me to come in. Jemarcus was just as handsome as Chris. He has his battle armor covering a black shirt with a yellow bandana on his head. He looks well built too.

"I'm sure you know Tanya."

"I do. I didn't realize she was back to normal again. I doubted you for years since you were one of Shinnok's followers. But I can clearly see you really have changed. You became our beloved ambassador again."

"And I have Chris to thank for that. If it weren't for him, none of this would be possible. You would have no chance with me. I know what you're thinking, destiny brought us together, and you're right. It was destiny. Perhaps a date would suffice?"

"I'd be honored, Tanya."


	4. Chapter 3

Full Circle

Chapter 3: A Wonderful Experience

Jemarcus and I began dating and after a few months, Jade and Chris invited us to Earthrealm to help make our dating experience a more memorable one. We traveled throughout Los Angeles and even went to the club where Melody, Cassie and Jacqui greeted us.

"Tanya, who's this? asked Melody.

"This is Jemarcus from Edenia."

"I had no idea you started dating."

*We started a few months ago, and so far the experience was that of his kindness. Jemarcus, this is Cassie and Jacqui. And this is Melody, Chris's daughter."

*A pleasure to meet you ladies."

"Likewise. Do you think there may be a future for you with him? Him and my dad must know each other."

*We do, Miss Melody. Since he married our general, we showed our respect and gratitude for his role in saving in Edenia."

Jemarcus got along with the girls. What made it even better for us was that Chris gave us the VIP section. I'm still learning my way around Earthrealm as you can see. Jemarcus was wearing a nice tuxedo courtesy of Chris and I'm wearing a nice short black leather dress. While at the VIP section, we kissed. Melody sees this and knew there was some spark between us. I couldn't believe it. I found my own love after so many years. A year had gone by and me and Jemarcus attended many political meetings. In my mind, I wanted him. The sensation of lust is overtaking me. Jemarcus has not treated me with any kind of disrespect. He was just like Chris, but unlike him, Jemarcus seems to be the one who procreate. I could tell he was feeling it too.


	5. Chapter 4

Full Circle

Chapter 4: One Fiery Night

After a few meetings, Jemarcus and I believed that tonight is the night. We strolled through the forest in the evening. Before we got to my chambers, we kissed. This was the night I waited for. And I'm sure he has too. It was time.

He bridal carried me to my chambers. He put me down to open the door and carried me in. He got me on my feet again.

"Tanya, I know you waited a long time for this."

"I have. I want this night to be special, Jemarcus. Just you and me."

"One thing you should know, Tanya, I've... never done this before."

Oh my. He's a virgin. No wonder he waited so long. And I made him wait, not realizing it. It does however make for a perfect night.

*Don't worry, Jemarcus. I can make it just a special for you."

We began kissing. I slowly took off my dress. He looked down and was amazed. I still have my figure. My years of training and yoga, as you Earthrealmers call it. I saw down and enticed him to sit with me. He does. We looked at each other while I took his hand and slowly placed it in my thigh. He slowly moved his , adjusting to the touch. He then slowly reached between my thighs. I lay down to give him access. Knowing this is his first time, I would assume he could take it slowly, and being the gentleman he is, he certainly is taking his time. He took my panties off. I can tell he's never seen a vagina before.

"You ok, Jemarcus?"

"I'm sorry, Tanya..."

I got up. "Do not worry, baby. I will help you."

"You done this before?"

"I fell in love with Chris long ago. He wasn't seeing Jade at the time. He showed me what true love really is. Now I want to show you."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch and learn."

I got up and slowly took his pants off. And then his briefs. He was rock solid. I knew he was waiting for me.

"Jemarcus, what I'm about to show you is something Jade showed me. You ready?"

He nodded yes and I carefully licked around the tip of his cock. Then I slowly took it in my mouth. I took my time giving him a nice blowjob. Jemarcus closed his eyes, mesmerized by the feeling of my lips. I stopped after a few minutes. Then I got on top of him. He looked at my vagina.

"Ready baby?"

"Tanya..."

I can tell he's feeling like he's about to explode.

"I need you, baby."

"You will never forget this, my love. I promise."

And with that, I took his member and lowered myself so it can enter me. I'm taking this man's virginity. I lower down some more, taking every inch of him inside me.

"I want you feel the fire inside me, Jemarcus. I love you."

"I love you, too, Tanya."

I moved my hips slowly. I took his hands to my breasts. I picked up the pace, but I could tell he's about to explode.

"Tanya, I can't...

"Let it go, baby."

I bounced on him. He rose up to kiss me and I held him close. He grunted loud as I can feel his seed pouring inside me.

"Tanya, I just..."

I silenced him with my finger. "I wanted you to come inside me. But do you think you can take me again?"

"Absolutely."

He got on top of me but he wasn't too aggressive. I have my arms around him as he pumped deep into me. He has gotten used to being inside me for the first time. His thrusts just as steady as Chris's.

"Jemarcus, how does it feel to be inside me?"

"So incredible, Tanya."

"Go ahead and take me hard, baby. I can take it."

He did. He increased his power. "Oh yes, baby. You have any idea how long I've waited for this? Don't stop... Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder, baby!"

He picked up the speed and kept ramming himself into me. I felt his hands around my thighs. My orgasm was rapidly approaching. As I came, his second orgasm was rapidly approaching too. "Jemarcus, please. I want you to come inside me again!" I loaned loud as he shot his load into me again. "Jemarcus, I'm so happy I have you, baby."

"I am, too, Tanya. You feel amazing."

"There's one more round for you, but this time, you can take me from behind."

We got up and I got on hands and knees on the bed. I guided him to my pussy and he slid in easily. He wanted no time with his strong thrusts. My God, he felt so good. I'm glad Chris gave me his blessing finding love for myself and here I am, getting taken from behind by this wonderful man. Now I know exactly how Jade feels when Chris takes her from behind. His hands massaged my ass as he kept drilling his cock into me. I rose up a little do I can take his hands on my breasts. The sex is so amazing... I laid my upper body down resting on my arms so he can go deeper. I moaned loud, feeling his amazing power. He went faster and faster. After a few minutes, I bounced on top of him again. But this time, I slammed myself real hard on him, trying to get him to come again. This went on for five more minutes until he finally let out a hearty groan as he shot his seed into me again. I screamed his name.

"OH, MY GOD! Ah! That was... incredible."

Completely spent after orgasming myself three times, we collapsed. Again, I know Jade feels when she gets sex as great as this. Tonight was just what I wanted and I could tell by his smile, he did too.


	6. Epilogue

Full Circle

Epilogue

The following day, I felt something in my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was, but I think... I rushed to Jade's chamber.

"Jade!" Chris woke up.

"Tanya, what's wrong?"

"Where's Jade?"

*In the dining hall for breakfast. What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Chris, I... think I might be... pregnant."

Chris couldn't believe it.

"How can you tell? Actually, don't answer that. This is big, Tanya. Let me get dressed and we'll head to the dining hall."

Chris and I went to the dining hall. I found Jemarcus speaking with Jade.

"Tanya, so how was last night?"

"Like you and Chris, I had the best night ever. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just learned this morning, that... I'm pregnant."

Jemarcus overheard me as he was speaking to Chris.

*Tanya, are you...?"

"Yes, my sweet. My dream has come true!"

During breakfast, Jade informed Queen Sindel of the news of my newfound pregnancy.

"Is this true, Tanya? Jemarcus may need to propose to you."

"I agree, your highness. I don't want the baby to be born out of wedlock."

"Do not worry, Tanya," said Jemarcus. For the last year or so, you made me the happiest man in all of Edenia. As a soldier of Jade's battalion, it is my will and honor to protect my child, and my future wife."

Future wife? Is he...?

"Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. The dream I had long ago of having my own family has finally come true!

"Yes, Jemarcus! I will!"

Chris was shocked! Kitana looked at him.

"Tanya is getting married!"

"That dream she had... It came true."

"You mean the one where she wanted a family of her own?"

"Yes."

Melody heard the news from Cassie of my pregnancy a week later. After a month, Jemarcus and I became husband and wife. I couldn't believe it. It was day of my life. Eight months later, I had the baby. In my arms, my first child. My first daughter. I knew it was date that allowed me to birth a child from this wonderful man.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Jade.

I looked at my daughter, and I named her... Tanya, the second.

THE END


End file.
